Another Adventure
by Code Yamin
Summary: Years after the Elgang saves Elrios from its demise, a new darkness appears and Elrios is back in chaos. The Elgang decide, it's time for a new Elgang to begin with Ara's little cousin, Ayu Haan, and many others... (A LOT OF OCs needed DX)
1. Intro

prologue: introduction ovo/

The trees were swaying in the wind and leaves were calmly falling onto the ground. It was peaceful again in Elrios.

That was how it was, for a little bit, about a month. The demons came back, with a new leader, whom no one knows who it is.

The Elgang were asked to help once again. Each one had travelled to Ruben Village, the place where the Elgang had started.

"So what do we do?" a certain red-head spoke. To everyone, he was the idiot. He had always ran into danger, not caring, and someone always had to save him.

"Save Elrios once again, Elbaka." a grape-head replied. She always fought with the red-head. Elbaka was the nickname she gave him years ago.

"Guys... Calm down, will you?" the lime-haired elf was getting angry, she never enjoyed them fighting.

"S-sorry..." the two idiots had said in unison, scared of the elf's demonic aura.

The elf had lightened up and smiled, "Good, now. Any suggestions?"

"I'm busy rebuilding the Black Crow's." the crow-haired man said, solemnly,

"Ressurecting the Nasod race," a silver-haired girl said, emotionlessly.

"Protecting Hamel," a pikachu-haired boy said.

"Taking care of my brother," answered an ebony-haired girl.

"Training the Red Knights for this battle." a crimsonette spoke, confidently.

"Building nasods, and waiting for Eve to give me her-"

**Slap!**

The silver-haired nasod slapped the ivory-haired boy before he could finish his sentence.

"No."

The elf smiled slightly, "Okay then. We're all busy, besides me, Aisha and Elsword."

The ebony-haired girl smiled, "Um... how about we, um. Recreate the El Search Party?"

The elf smiled brightly, "That's a great idea, Ara!"

Ara smiled, "Um.. Thank you, Rena?"

Rena smiled, "Okay then, everyone go leave messages in every village, town and city in Elrios that we need people to join the new El Search Party. Well... we're not really searching for the El, are we?"

Elsword answered, "Um... a few days ago, Banthus took the El crystal again..."

Rena nodded slightly, "Okay.. It's the new El Search Party. Now go!"

They all nodded and went back to wherever they were from to tell everyone about it.

About a mile away from where the Elgang were, was a big oak tree. Deep inside the branches of the oak tree, stood a small girl.

"Ara-nee-sama, I'm back from my journey..."

* * *

**Now hello, everyone :D**

**I kinda forgot to update my stories, more like one .w. aka The Two Wicked Siblings**

**welp, that story is gonna be, sitting there for awhile.**

**nvm that but, welcome to my newest story!**

**Im going to need a lot of OCs, good and bad, yush i need new villains, the others are probably on vacation ovo/**

**I will select 10 other OCs, besides two of mine, cuz they r part of the plot fer this story, to be part of the new El Search Party! mostly first come, first picked!**

**unless u picked to be a villain! and the rest of you will be villains, i might choose some of the villains to help save Elrios at the end of the series =w=**

**there will be romance involved, cuz. ITS FUN! :D**

**and i will accept one person whom will ship their OC wif Ara, cuz. i need someone to have Ara fall for them ouo**

**this story will completely be normal .w. no lemon and stuff, so too bad fer u lemon ppl o3o**

* * *

**so. further ado, here's your beloved form! :D**

**Name: **

**Species:**

**Specialty: **

**Special Ability: **

**Weapons: **

**History: (their past)**

**Age: (base, +2 yrs fer 1st job, +1 more for 2nd job)**

**Class: (base class name)**

**Class Tree: (put base, the 1st job u want him/her to be, and the following 2nd job)**

**Skills: (pick 6 skills of theirs, buffs, special actives or actives and descriptions of each skill)**

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Any shippings?: (u can ship them wif the Elsword characters or other OCs)**

**Other: (anything else about ur character)**

* * *

**And here's my two examples (/slapped for using this time for more words)**

**Name: Ayu Haan**

**Species: Human, slowly gets possessed by the twin-tailed fox spirit**

**El Search Party or Villain: El Search Party**

**Specialty: Instead of using a spear like most of the Haan family, she uses two magical shapeshifting ribbons, given to her by her parents. The two ribbons can tranform into a whip, a wand and a spear. Like many martial artists, she's quick and agile.**

**Special Ability: Kuro mode- During any awakening, Ayu transforms into a black fox girl, whom uses the Haan family spear. All of her power is unleashed, due to being possessed by the twin-tailed fox spirit. Everytime she defeats an enemy, she increases in power. She's completely healed right after transforming.**

**Weapons: shapeshifting ribbons**

**History: -revealed in the story- :D**

**Age: 14 (base), 16 (1st job), 17 (2nd job)**

**Class: Muted Maiden**

**Class Tree: Muted Maiden - Darkened Maiden - (has no name for it yet QQ)**

**Skills: **

**Twin Shadow Walk - Active - Ayu disappears into the shadows, no one can see her or hurt her until it expires.**

**Twin Jump Slash - Special Active - Ayu double jumps and slashes with magic directly down her, following with her crashing down, hitting anything near her.**

**Ally Aura - Buff - All allies, including user, gains physical, magical attack and crit dmg. Lasts for 5 minutes.**

**Unlimited Grace - Special Active - Ayu uses her ribbons, gracefully slashing with magic, hitting everyting near her.**

**Unlimited Explosions - Special Active - Ayu's ribbons turns into a wand and she summons many explosions.**

**El Weapon Transformation - Active - Ayu's ribbon can transform into a whip, a wand or a spear.**

**Appearance: Ayu ties her coffee cream hair into two high pigtails (like Miku's). She also wears a fox clip, on the right side of her bangs. She wears a white-collar long-sleeved dress (kinda like Miku's) that has a light pink ribbon, where the tie usually should be. She wears long black socks and white boots. Her eyes are amber and she has an innocent look.**

**Personality: she's mute, only talks when Kuro mode is out or if she's angry. she sometimes talks randomly, usually calling all the girls by nee-sama and the guys by their names. innocent but violent when it comes to fighting.**

**Any shippings?: Add .w.**

**Other: she's a yandere, base class's appearance is based on Miku c:**

* * *

**Name: Ri**

**Species: elf**

**El Search Party or Villain: El Search Party**

**Specialty: Using the power of darkness, Ri can control smaller life forms.**

**Special Ability: Demon Ri - Ri turns into a demon, mastering the power of darkness. Happens during any awakening but lasts for only 1 minute.**

**Weapons: Dark magic**

**History: revealed in the story c:**

**Age: 23 (2nd job change)**

**Class: Night Runner**

**Class Tree: Witch - Nimble Witch - Night Runner**

**Skills: **

**Seductive Charm Slash - Special Active - Ri lures enemies in, then slashes them with black magic.**

**Disappearing Slash - Special Active - Ri goes through her enemy and quickly slashes them with black magic.**

**Black Hole Explosion - Special Active - Ri creates a black hole, sucking in any enemy nearby then the black hole explodes.**

**Weakening Cloud - Active - Ri summons a cloud of black dust, any enemy that touches the cloud loses health and mana.**

**Freezing Charm - Active - All enemies nearby are completely frozen for 10 seconds.**

**Decreasing Aura - Buff - All enemies decrease in attack speed, movement speed and defense for 3 minutes.**

**Appearance: a lot like VP's outfit but even sluttier, same colors. her magenta hair is left down and her eyes are also magenta.**

**Personality: innocent but with the outfit she looks slutty.**

**Any shippings?: Elsword (i kind of will end up shipping Elboy with either Aisha or Eve)**

**Other: background for her class, yearning for more power, Ri accepts the demon king's contract. With more power, Ri is now the Night Runner.**

* * *

**Now everyone please fill out these forms *-***

**I will PM u if ur character is in the beloved El Search Party or if they are one of our lovely villains :D**

**Cant wait for this story, see ya :3**

**ugh... im getting so sick of this... BUT since half of those whom post their forms nvr read the rest of the story... THE EL SEARCH PARTY IS FULL, YOUR CHARACTERS WILL NOW BE VILLAINS ouo**


	2. Muted Maiden

**chapter one: the muted maiden**

characters:

Elsword Sieghart- Infinity Sword (18)

Aisha- Dimension Witch (20)

Rena- Night Watcher (?)

Raven- Veteran Commander (29)

Eve- Code Battle Seraph (?)

Chung Seiker- Tactical Trooper (18)

Ara Haan- Asura (22)

Elesis Sieghart- Crimson Avenger (21)

Add- (Diabolic Esper) (21)

* * *

The Elgang came back to Ruben Village to discuss about the new demon invasion.

"So, did you guys find anyone yet?" asked Elsword.

They all shook their head and then heard a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it," said Aisha.

* * *

**(With Aisha at the doorymabob- could I totally make this random? who knows)**

Aisha opens the wooden door, to see a little girl, about in her teens. Her coffee cream hair is tied in two high pigtails, with a fox hairclip in her bangs. Her amber eyes, innocently, look at Aisha, ever so gently.

_Oh my god, she, she's so CUTE!_ Aisha thought, mentally wanting to hug the little girl.

"Hello there, I'm Aisha and you are?"

The little girl stayed silent, reaching for something in her backpack. She then took out two ribbons, connected to each other, and it transformed into the Haan family crest.

"Oh! So, you're related to Ara. Please come in!" Aisha invited the little girl in. The two girls walked into the room where the others were. Ara stared at the little girl, astonished.

"A-a-Ayu?!"

The little girl nodded, silently, smiling slightly to Ara. Ara ran towards the little girl, whom she apparently called Ayu, hugging her ever so tightly.

"You're squeezing me, Ara-nee-sama." she said quietly.

Ara let go, smiling, "Whoops. Sorry, Ayu~ So, what are you doing here?"

"Kuro says, you guys needed help?"

Ara nodded, "Yep! Are you here to help?"

Ayu nodded, back to being silent.

Elsword popped into the reunion, "So... Are you going to introduce her to us, Ara?"

Ara smiled, "Whoops, well then. This is Ayu Haan, my little cousin. And Ayu, this is Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, Elesis and Add."

Elsword smirked, "How about we have a little battle, you and I?"

Ara tapped Elsword's shoulder, "I don't think that's a good id-"

Before she could ever finish that sentence, Ayu had already agreed.

Elsword grinned brightly, "Great!"

Ara looked the other way, praying, "I hope Elsword doesn't break his bones..."

Elsword stared at Ara, "What did you say?"

Ara stuttered, "Ah, n-nothing."

* * *

**(at the battlefield, stage watever thingy.)**

Ayu and Elsword stood at opposite ends, with Ara as the referee.

"Whoever gets defeated first, loses. And the other has to listen to the other for an hour."

Elsword stared at Ara, "Let's do this! Conwell!"

His two swords appear in his hands, ready to fight.

Ayu held her two ribbons in her hand, standing still.

"Start!"

Elsword started, "Sword Shield!"

He ran towards Ayu, starting to slash the air. "Twin Jump Slash." Ayu said, quietly as she double jumped up into the air, right above Elsword.

"Uh oh," Ara said.

She slashed with her magical ribbons, as magic appeared, hitting Elsword. She gently dropped down, hitting Elsword's Sword Shield. He started to combo her, damaging her quite a bit.

"Twin Shadow Walk."

Ayu disappeared and Elsword couldn't see her.

_Where is she? Oh! I know!_ "Sword Shield!"

Nothing appeared still, "What?!"

Two seconds later, Ayu reappeared, "El Weapon Transformation: Wand."

Her ribbons tranformed into a wand and she started to combo with her magic. Elsword got hit by explosions. "Arghh..."

"Sword Fall!" Four swords started to fall, hitting Ayu severly.

"Time to get serious, Awakening! Kuro mode!"

She transformed into a pretty black haired fox girl with twin tails. In her hands, held a spear and she was no longer injured. "What?!"

"Rage Cutter!" He hit Ayu, hurting her a bit then continued with the spam of attacks.

"Blade Rain!"

"He never learns..." Aisha staring at the battle.

Ayu got hurt by a couple of the swords, "Twin Shadow Walk."

By the time the skill ended, she appeared right in front of Elsword, smirking.

"Ally Aura!" she powered up, getting stronger.

"Unlimited Grace!"

She slashed Elsword with her spear, multiple times then continued with her revenge.

"Unlimited Explosions!"

She quickly used her wand, hitting Elsword with explosions.

Elsword fell to the ground, exhausted. Then Ayu changed back to her normal self, also falling down, right after him.

Ara sighed, walking towards them. "Ayu, that's why you should never use your Kuro form. Or awakening. And Elsword, stop asking for fights. You're obviously going to go crazy."

* * *

**(the next day cuz. i dunno)**

Elsword woke up with a white hair girl with purple eyes in front of his face.

"AISHA?!"

Everyone including Aisha ran into Elsword's room, seeing the white-haired little girl. Ayu walked to the little girl, hugging her.

"Yuki..."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN, screw this (ovo)/**

**welp introduction to my OC, and the cliffhanger character cx**

**Ayu ish supposed to be mute... so. she won't be talking anymore QQ until 1st job change o3o**

**and the new character, u will find out who she ish later :DDD**

**anyways. no more El Search Party member slots are left, cuz too many ppl like to be good guys. bad guys will eventually become good, probably...**

**anyways the current list of El Search Party members, that i have decided to be part of the good guy thingy job i dunno ouo (missing one more member, possibly)**

**Ayu Haan - Muted Maiden**

**Ri - Night Runner**

**Jun Kusanagi - Swordsman**

**Reika Zelkares - Bringer**

**Takuma Hashimoto - Roaming Glaive**

**Konoha Haruka - Ronin**

**Skyrel - Fox-Girl**

**Colmillo - Blader**

**Yuuki Yumeno - Muse**

**Mechta Volkov - Dream Demon**

**notice how Yuki, not Yuuki isnt there :9 who knows who this little girl is cx**

**I'm not listing the bad guys, because... its better -w-**

**next chapter, u'll probably meet Ri and learn more about Yuki.**

**and u guys can noticed how I only accepted 8 (or 9, u'll find out next chapter)instead of 10. too many good guys equals too much chaos fer mai brain QQ**

**anyways from now on, every other OC ish a bad guy, which I LOVE cx**

**and PM me ur forms from now on c:**

**lastly... MY birthday ish this Monday! :DD**

**so... i''l post a couple more chapters *-***

**Birthday special -w-**

**anyways, see you guys soon in chapter 2, this was chapter 1**

**(will probably update How about you leave me alone? soon c: and make a AU story on all my OCs) (for my All Because of You and Regrets fans, i'll post their sequels later this month, i mean September! maybe the All Because of You will be posted by tomorrow)**

**welp, adios amigos! (spanish class ish influencing me now QQ)**

**have fun at school, NOT! school ish never fun! besides my math class -w- (to me)**

**and have fun with ur three-day weekend this week fer those folks with the Labor Day holiday~**

**no more ranting DX -connection lost-**


	3. Glacial Stalker

**chapter two: glacial stalker**

Elsword woke up on his bed, then suddenly seeing a little girl with white hair and purple eyes.

"AISHA?!"

Suddenly, everyone including Aisha, ran into his room, seeing the intruder. Ayu walked towards the little girl, suddenly hugging her.

"Yuki..."

"Ah. Hello, Ayu-chan~"

Ayu smiled at the little girl, whom resembled Aisha. Ara smiled, "So are you going to introduce her. Ayu-chan?"

The white-haired girl smiled, "Hi there, I'm Yuki, ice mage extraordinaire. Who are you?"

Aisha walked towards Yuki staring at her, "You look exactly like me..."

Yuki smirked, "I've never met you before."

Ara looked at them panicking, "Um..."

Aisha smiled, "You wanna fight?"

Ayu just stared at them, emotionlessly.

Yuki laughed, "Sure."

**(to the battefield once more...)**

Ara is the referee once again, and Yuki and Aisha are on opposite sides. Ayu is standing next to Ara and the others are sitting like before with Elsword.

"Start!" Ara yelled.

"Teleport!" Aisha started, appearing in front of Yuki.

"Ice Blast." Yuki summoned a blast of ice, hitting Aisha with a direct hit.

"Tch. Mana Shield. MAGICAL MAKEUP!" Aisha yelled.

Elsword snickered, "More like Bratty Makeup."

Aisha looked more mature and grown up, and she started to spam star balls at Yuki, hitting her.

"Tch. Awakening! Ice Buff! Barrier Buff! Peridot!"

Her staff turned a little blue and she was surrounded in ice. Then, suddenly, a green dragon appeared from the sky.

Elsword stared, with his jaw dropping.

"THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

Eve spoke, "It's a dragon."

Yuki smirked, "Now let's start this battle. Fire and Ice!"

Peridot summoned a shower of fireballs and Yuki summoned a shower of iceballs, hitting Aisha severely.

Aisha got pissed, "Awakening! Fate Space!"

Her hyperactove hit Yuki's barrier, barely damaging Yuki. Yuki grinned creepily.

"Glacier! Fireblast!"

Yuki summoned a mini glacier and Peridot breathed fire, hitting Aisha.

Aisha quickly yelled, "Teleport!"

She jumped up above Yuki, yelling, "Guillotine Press!"

She slammed herself into Yuki with her magic, and the two of them fell to the ground, with Aisha going down first.

"Damn it!" Aisha said, before falling.

**(the next morning -w-)**

Aisha and Yuki made up, becoming friends. And everyone found out that Yuki was a sweet and adorable little girl, once you get to know her.

Raven was sitting on the couch, smiling. Until he heard a voice in his ear.

"Hello there, darling~"

He looked behind him, seeing a pretty and seductive lady, wearing an outfit that seemed somehow familiar.

Aisha heard a girly shriek from Raven looking towards his direction, seeing that outfit from the woman.

"Angkor?"

The woman smiled brightly, "No, my name is Ri."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN :DD**

**i finally finished typing this chapter T-T**

**and yush its really short until i introduce every el member...**

**i think u'll learn about Ri next chapter and meet half of the rest of the new Elgang.**

**and Yuki isn't an El member. she cough cough stalker cough cough.**

**/whacked by yuki's staff DX**

**welp, have fun. will try to type as quick as possible *-***

**see ya soon, maybe a couple hours :/**


	4. Innocence

**chapter three: innocence**

The two tsundere-ish mages made up, becoming friend immediately the next morning. Whereas Raven who was sitting on the couch smiling, until he heard a voice in his ear.

"Hello there, darling~"

Raven glanced towards the voice, seeing a pretty lady wearing an outfit very familiar. He shrieked. The others heard his "girly" shriek and faced towards the couch, seeing the nasod hybrid and the intruder. Aisha stared, shocked.

"Angkor?"

"No. My name is Ri." The lady said smiling innocently.

Ayu stared at Ri, looking closely.

Rena smiled slightly, "So what were you doing with Raven, huh?"

Ri smiled, "It was nothing, all I said was hello."

She was hugging the nasod hybrid, his face was next to her large breasts.

"Um... I can't breathe..."

The nasod hybrid was blushing madly, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Ah, sorry!" Ri let go of him gently, letting him stand on his own as she clinged around his human arm.

Rena glared at the other elf. "Ahem. Stop touching him like that!"

"What are you gonna do about it, huh? Bite me? Hmph, you wish you could." Ri spoke back, sticking out her tongue to Rena.

Rena started to emit a dark and scary aura around her, freaking Elsword and Aisha out. "So you wanna fight huh, bitch?"

"I never said that, slut." Ri replied.

Ayu walked towards the middle of the two girls, hitting each one with one of her ribbons.

Rena and Ri glared at her, "You...?!"

Charging at Ayu at full force when Ayu said, "Twin Shadow Walk," disappearing letting the two girls ram each other in the head. Then Ayu appeared, in Kuro Mode, grabbing the two and placed them on either side of the...

* * *

**(Battlefield)**

Ayu stared at Ara, pulling on her clothes. Ara understood and walked towards the Referee section.

"Okay then, whoever drops first has to listen to the other for one day. Plus, Elsword and Aisha still owes Ayu and Yuki their day too~"

Elsword and Aisha screamed, "Damn it!"

Rena and Ri glared at each other. Ara then counted down, "3, 2, 1. Go!"

Rena started, jumping up ready to shoot, "Trapping Arrow-Buster!"

There stood a path of fire traps all in a row. Ri ran towards the traps, getting hit by them.

"Tch. Seductive Charm Slash!"

Without knowing, Rena started to get closer to Ri. "Argh." Then Ri slashed the older elf with black magic. "Disappearing Slash!"

She went through Rena, slashing her with black magic once again. Rena smirked, "Karma!"

She hit Ri, severely since Ri was directly next to her. "Shit!"

"Demon Ri!" Ri transformed into a dark elf, more sluttier than before. She was surrounded by a extremely powerful dark aura.

"Decreasing Aura. Weakening Cloud." Rena became weaker with the buff while getting weaker while being surrounded by black dust.

"Black Hole Explosion." Ri transformed a black hole, capturing Rena then suddenly, Raven ran towards the black hole.

"No! Stop!"

Ri smiled, "Fufu~" She captured Raven into the black hole as well.

Ara stared in shock, whispering to Ayu as Ayu nodded. "Kuro Mode."

Ayu transformed back to her fox self, "Twin Shadow Walk."

She walked towards Ri, "El Weapon Transformation." She had transformed her ribbons into a wand. "Unlimited Explosions."

She made sure every explosion hit Ri and only Ri until Ri had fallen to the ground. When Ri fell to the ground, the other two had fallen as well.

Ayu glanced at the dark magic-using elf. _She seems... weird._

* * *

**(the next morning)**

The three has woken up, feeling better once again. Ayu stood against the wall, quiet as usual.

"Help me..."

Ayu had heard a strange voice against her ears.

"Help me..."

"Help me home..."

She suddenly felt someone wrapping their arms around her, and they had gently touched her cheek with their lips.

"W-who are you?" she said silently.

"Tristan, Tristan Reinheart."

* * *

Ri was in her bed, sleeping peacefully until she felt something soft touch her lips. "?!"

She woke up, seeing a long white-haired boy with crimson eyes, blushing madly.

"Y-you're c-cute!"

* * *

Aisha was sitting on the couch, watching TV with Elsword and Chung. When she suddenly saw someone familiar, "Reika..."

In front of her was a black haired boy with his left eye, not to be seen.

"Aisha..."

* * *

**okai, so i de****cided to introduce the first three OCs that aren't mine or my friend :3**

**you can learn more about them, in the next chapter *-***

**and uh... kissing had nothing to do with the shipping, welp kinda :P**

**tristan (coughcoughuwillfindoutlater) x ayu ish not a shipping oUo**

**anyways.. see you soon :D**

**next chapter will come out this weekend i think...**


	5. Welcome?

**chapter four: welcome?**

Ayu stood against the wall peacefully until she heard a voice against her ear.

"Help me..."

She felt arms wrapping around her.

"Help me..."

She suddenly felt their lips touching her cheeks.

"Help me home..."

"W-who are y-you?"

"Tristan, Tristan Reinhart."

The voice had disappeared and suddenly a boy was in front of Ayu, pinning her against the wall.

"You're cute. You want to kiss me?"

She glanced at the boy, silently. Suddenly transforming into the black fox girl, smiling, "Eh? You sure, you want to?"

Her hand gently touched the boy's chin, as she smiled creepily. The boy blushed madly, "Uh..."

Then Ayu turned back to normal, staying quiet. She suddenly held the boy's head firmly, gently placing her lips on his cheeks, smiling.

"Payback."

She slowly walked, leaving the boy blushing madly. "W-wait!"

She looked back, "Hmm?"

"W-what's your name?"

"Ayu, Ayu Haan." She said.

The boy disappeared, leaving Ayu by herself once again.

* * *

**(Ri and the other intruder)**

"Y-you're c-cute!" The white-haired, crimson-eyed boy said, blushing madly.

"Eh?" Ri said, blushing as well.

"W-what's y-your n-name?"

"R-ri, and y-you?"

"K-konoha. K-konoha H-haruka."

"H-hello, K-konoha-k-kun!" She said, her hands blocked her blushing face.

"H-hello, R-ri!" The boy replied.

"Um... c-could y-you k-kiss m-me again?" She said, gently touching her lips.

Konoha nodded, blushing madly. He gently held her chin, coming closer until their lips finally meet. The two blushed madly, but both enjoyed the kiss.

The two smiled, kissing once again until leaving the room. Raven was in front of the room, seeing the two of them holding hands.

"Who are you, and what are you doing with Ri?" he spoke, with a angered voice.

* * *

**(Aisha, Elsword and Reika?)**

"Aisha..."

"R-reika, what are you doing here?"

Reika stared at Aisha and Elsword, whom was next to her, "So you chose this dude over me?"

Aisha blushed, "W-what are you talking about, Reika? That was years ago!"

"So? I loved you."

The boy walked over the purplette, kissing her, in front of Elsword.

Elsword blushly, "W-what are y-you g-guys doing?"

Eve stared at them, secretly, "That is called a kiss, Elsword."

Eve drags Elsword with her, to leave the two alone.

"What is it, Eve?"

Eve smiled, kissing Elsword in the lips like how Reika did to Aisha.

"There, now you felt what a kiss is."

She ran off with Moby and Remy, leaving the blushing redhead by himself.

* * *

**(back to Ri, Konoha and Raven)**

"I'm Konoha Haruka. Do you have a problem with me next to Ri?"

"Yes. She's mine." he growled.

"I thought you liked the slut, huh? Trying to save her, pfft."

"She's my comrade."

Welp, she can have you. I like Konoha-kun."

Ri kissed Konoha right in front of Raven, whom watched them enjoy their kiss.

Ri smiled, "And we will join the new El Search Party."

* * *

**(Reika and Aisha)**

"Mmm. R-reika, st-stop... Mmm..."

Reika kept kissing her, "Aisha, it's your fault."

"Mmm, t-teleport!"

She teleported behind him, "Tch. Reika, stop it!"

Reika smirked, "It's your fault, Aisha. If you only accepted me..."

"We're friends, Reika! That's it, stop it!"

Suddenly the pikachu-hybrid (/slapped) walked up to the two, "Um... guys. It's dinner? Me, Elesis, Add and Ara are done making it."

Aisha sighed, "Okay then. Reika, let's have dinner like old times."

* * *

**(Ri, Konoha and Raven)**

"GUYS DINNER IS READY!" Chung yelled.

The three walked down to the dining area, with Rena.

* * *

**(dining area)**

They peacefully ate dinner. Ayu and Add were at the ends, Ri, Konoha, Raven, Rena and Aisha were on one side and Reika, Yuki, Elsword, Eve and Chung were on the other. Ara sat on Add's lap.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring. Ayu and Elsword walked towards the door, opening the door. Ayu stared at the person, "Tristan?!"

"Nope, my name is Jun Kusanagi, Ayu Haan."

The boy smirked, kissing the girl in the lips. She blush madly, "J-jun..."

"Hmm?"

"W-would y-you like to come inside?"

"Sure."

* * *

**(i'm skipping shet, to the next morning. screw this (# /ovo)/ )**

Jun, Reika and Konoha slept in one bed, cause Ayu forced them to. Yuki and Ayu slept together, with Ri on the second bed.

They woke up to sunshine and more ruckus.

"Oh My God, It's the Real Add!" they heard someone fangirling.

"I'd like to join the new El Search Party."

Elsword smiled, "And what are your names?"

"I'm Skyrel! I'm a big fan of Add~"

"Mechta Volkov."

Ayu stared silently, _More people..._

And of course, Jun is wrapping his arms around Ayu, like the idiot he is.

"W-what is wrong w-with you, J-jun?!"

"Nothing~ I'm going to see Elesis. She's sexy and hot, don't you think?"

He winked, leaving Ayu silent and happy that he wouldn't bother her, right?

* * *

**okai... im kinda shipping ayu x jun... *shouldnt be doing this* DX**

**ayu: i-i l-lik-, hate him!**

**yuki: tsundere much, ayu~ /slappedbyayu DX**

**okai... i might end up playing around with jun x ayu...**

**and reika ish not behaving D: bad!**

**reika: too bad :P**

**jun: .w. leave me alone, i wanna be wif da sexy elesis-sempai~**

**elesis: -.- can i be shipped with aren plz?**

**um... no can do, elesis :P**

**elesis: fuck!**

**eve: fuck means...**

**no eve, no.**

**eve: :3**

**-w- okai, enuff. see ya, coughcoughjunxayubestshippingcoughcough /slapped DX**

**-connection lost due to jun and ayu breaking the laptop- .w. jk :9**


	6. A Little Fight?

**chapter five: a little fight?**

Mechta and Skyrel, the sixth and seventh member of the new El Search Party were treated like the others.

Jun started following Elesis, leaving Ayu alone. Ayu gazed at Jun as he was talking to Elesis and Aren. _Why am I feeling sad?_

Then she left them alone, sighing.

"Add-senpai!" A little girl had yelled. Ayu sighed, this girl was annoying to her completely. For Add, he was always with Ara. He never paid attention to Skyrel at all, too busy with his favorite foxgirl, Ara.

"Skyrel." Ayu spoke quietly.

"What is it, Ayu-chan?" Skyrel replied, smiling while she gazed at Add.

"Why do you like him?"

"Because, he's different." Skyrel looked at Ayu, smiling.

Ayu looked at Add and Ara as they two were fighting about Ara feeding him like a couple. She suddenly started to blush._ What's wrong with me? I can't b-be in love with him too? B-but, nee-sama loves him... I can't betray her._

Ayu smirked, "Skyrel, please follow me."

The foxgirl nodded, and the two walked towards the little couple.

"Ara-nee-sama. Could I talk to Add-san for a bit?"

Ara nodded, tapping Add's shoulder to tell him to listen.

"So what's up, Ayu?" Add smiled.

"Lemme fight you, I need to check something."

Ara stared at Ayu, "What?! Ayu-chan, why are you picking a fight like Elsword?"

Ayu shook her head, "No. I just need to check something. And I'll need Add-san's help."

Ara pouted, "Fine, Ayu-chan."

* * *

**(um.. to the battlefield?)**

Ara and Skyrel had stood on the referee spot, as the other two were on opposite ends of the battlefield. Ara stared at Ayu, whom was emotionless like normal.

"Okay then, let the match begin."

"Stardust Shower." The Diabolic Esper started the match, running towards Ayu before summoning gravity spheres that injured Ayu, severely.

"Awakening, Kuro Mode." Ayu transformed to her calm and cold-hearted self, the black-haired fox girl.

Skyrel gasped, "She's completely healed?!"

Ara nodded, "Yes, that's how her Kuro mode works."

"Ally Aura. Twin Jump Slash. Unlimited Grace."

She buffed herself then ran towards Add, double-jumping then slashing him with black magic. Then she continued slashing him with her ultimate weapon: her Haan family spear.

"El Weapon Tranformation: Wand. Unlimited Explosions."

Skyrel was panicking, "Stop her!"

Ara shook her head, "I can't. When Ayu-chan is determined, I can't stop her, especially in Kuro mode."

Add smirked, "Paranoia."

The Diabolic Esper had decided to use his hyperactive skill.

"Tw-twin shadow walk." Ayu started to weaken.

Ara looked closely at Ayu, "Add! Stop!"

Add laughed, "Kakakakakakakakaka! You can't defeat me!"

She got hurt by the skill after her skill expired quicker than usual.

"Kuro, help please!"

"Fine, Ayu. But you know what happens."

"I don't care, let me save him."

"Okay then."

Ayu stared to darken, "Kuro fusion."

She had completely healed once again, this time her eyes were completely red and her hair, tails and ears were still black but darker.

Ara stared at Ayu, scared. "No, Ayu-chan..."

* * *

**what did i just do?**

**ayu: i dunno? .w.**

**ri: lemme have my moments with konoha-kun plz~**

**um.. no.**

**ri: TTATT konoha-kun!**

**konoha: ouo *kisses ri***

**ri: o/ / /o**

**okai... ima leave them alone .-.**

**anyways my main goal for this story ish to, finish it with no shippings of the original elsword characters so... no elsai guys, i dont really support that in the first place XD**

**(elseve for me plz :3)**

**so... have fun wif ocsxelsword characters**

**anyways, kuro fusion .3. ayu isnt overpowered cuz... youll find out later :P**

**and ayu ish in love with jun or add, mostly add XD**

***wants to ship jun with ayu***

**elesis: then who would i be shipped with?**

**who knows, but especially not aren xP**

**elesis: nuuuuuuuuuuuuu ;w;**

**i did nothing .w.**

**ayu: bye owo**

**um... new characters will be here next chapter then... we're going to start the adventure :D in about two chapters -w- since there's 3 left to introduce yay *-***

**and... im going to die cuz i need more villains ;U; anyone who has OCs that could be villains PM me. and i keep getting reviews for El Search party, i should take the alliance section off now since no open spots for the Elgang anymore. so anyone who hasnt been accepted as a member, ur villains now o3o**

**see ya, cuz ranting ish bad :/**

**next chapter will be out possibly today of tmrw or whenever i has time o3o**


	7. Her Powers and Finally We're Together!

**chapter six: her powers and finally we're together!**

"Kuro, help me please!"

"Ayu, you do know what's at stake, right?"

"Yes, but I must save him."

"Fine, let's start."

"Kuro... fusion."

Ayu smiled creepily once again, her eyes were bloody red and her hair, ears and tail was black like before but darker.

"Ayu-chan, no..."

Ayu smiled, "Fufu~ Let's start, shall we? You insolent fool."

Her spear was no longer with her, instead she held two ribbons infused with a dark and evil aura.

Skyrel glanced at Ara, who was frozen to death. "Ara?"

Add smiled, still laughing, "Kakakakakaka, you think you can defeat me? Pfft, you wish you can. Paranoia!"

He once again used his hyperactive skill.

Ayu smiled, "You fool, that no longer has effect on me. Kuro Twin Jump Slash!"

She ran through Add, slashing him infinte times until he got weaker and his attack was over.

Ara stared at Skyrel, "That's not Ayu, Skyrel. That's Kuro..."

Ayu, apparently Kuro, smirked, "Hello again, Ara. I'm sorry but I have to listen to Ayu's orders."

Ara glared at Kuro, "You know what happens when she does this, why didn't you stop her?!"

Kuro smiled, "She said, _I must save him._"

Ara looked, astonished. "A-ayu-ch-chan. D-don't t-tell m-me you l-like h-him?"

She fell to the ground, staring at Add and Ayu.

Ayu/Kuro smiled then continued, "Kuro Unlimited Grace!"

She slashed Add until he fell to the ground, unable to attack. Then Ayu changed back to normal, bleeding all over, falling to the ground, "Yokatta..."

She closed her eyes, peacefully going to sleep.

Ara and Skyrel walked over to them. "GUYS! HELP! ADD AND AYU HAVE FAINTED!"

Ara knelt down next to Ayu, "You never listen, don't you?"

She smiled, sighing, patting Ayu's head.

* * *

**(the next morning cause they were freaking panicking the whole night)**

Ayu had completely healed as she opened her eyes, seeing someone very familiar. "Ara-nee-sama, Jun..."

Ara broke into tears, "Ayu-chan, please stop using Kuro fusion."

Jun stared at Ara, "What's Kuro fusion?"

Ara replied, wiping her tears, "Kuro fusion is a mode which Ayu and her fox goddess spirit, Kuro, fused together. It uses a lot of power so everytime Ayu uses it, it decreases her life span..."

Ayu stayed silent, emotionless.

Jun stared at Ayu, "How long do you have left?"

Ayu stared at Jun, "About 40 years, unlike normal people who have about 60 or 70."

Ara stared, "Before you left, you had 60 years! What happened?!"

Ayu stayed silent and left the room, to go eat. _That's none of your business, Ara-nee-sama..._

Ara left the room afterwards, going to Add's room.

Jun stared at the door, "Ayu..."

* * *

**(at Add's room)**

Skyrel gazed at Add who was peacefully sleeping, until she heard the door open. She saw Ara, whom seemed to have cried before she came in.

"Add, wake up..."

The Diabolic Esper slowly opened his eyes, "Ara... What happened, yesterday?"

Ara smiled, "You went insane again."

Add gazed at Ara, "And did you save me like normally?"

Ara shook her head, "No. Ayu saved you..."

"Is that why I'm completely injured? I never knew she could do this much damage. She must be powerful, more powerful than me."

Ara looked down to the ground, same for Skyrel. Skyrel replied this time, "No, senpai. She isn't powerful."

Skyrel had already heard about Ayu's powers before the rest of the Elgang came and helped them. _Ayu must be crazier than the others. Was what Ara-san said was true? That Ayu likes Add-senpai, too?_

Add looked at them, "What's the matter?"

Ara and Skyrel both smiled, saying in unison, "Ah, nothing."

Add smiled, "Then, I'm going to get something to eat. Plus say thank you to Ayu."

"Then I'll join you." "Me too!"

The three left the room, to go to the kitchen and eat breakfast with the others.

* * *

**(breakfast?)**

Ayu peacefully ate her pancakes, silently and emotionlessly. She felt the others' gazes and stayed quiet like usual. Afterwards she left back to her room, to see Jun still in there.

Jun gazed at Ayu, "Tell me why you used your powers."

Ayu glared at him, "It's none of your business, mister pervert."

She left her room and left the house, _Leave me alone._

She was peacefully in the forest all alone until she heard voices.

"Do you guys see where the El Search Party's place is?"

"Nope, what about you, Col-kun?"

"No, Takumi."

Ayu glanced towards the voices, "Are you looking for the place where they are recruiting the new El Search Party members?"

"Yes!" A little girl came out of the bushes, she had dark brown hair a lot like Ara's and she was pretty. "My name is Yuuki Yumeno!"

Two boys came out of the bushes as well.

"Takumi Hashimoto." His tone was a little cold.

"I'm Col."

"Ayu, Ayu Haan."

Yuuki's eyes lightened up, "Haan?! Are you related to the famous Ara Haan?!"

Ayu nodded then started to walk back to the mansion.

"Huh? Wait for us!"

* * *

**(back at the mansion)**

The others were all in the living room, worried. Ever since Ayu left and Jun came out of Ayu's room, they were all quiet, wondering when she would come back. They heard the door slowly open.

Ara ran to see who was there, seeing Ayu with three strangers.

"Um... Ayu-chan? Who are they?"

"Oh My God! It's the REAL ARA HAAN!" Yuuki had said, fangirling.

Takumi was quiet, looking. "Yuuki, stop fangirling."

"EH? Sorry!" Yuuki said.

"I'm Col," introducing himself.

"I'm Yuuki Yumeno and this is Takumi!"

"Hi." he said, still with a cold tone.

Ara smiled, "Um... hello?"

Yuuki grinned, "We're here, to join the new El Search Party!"

Ara smiled, "Oh. Welcome then!"

They all walked to the living room, to see the others still quiet.

Elsword looked first, "Ayu! And these are?"

Ara introduced them, "Yuuki, Col and Takumi. They are the new members of the new El Search Party."

Ayu nodded then went to her room.

Jun looked at Ayu as she went to her room then smiled, "Elesis-chan! Let's go to the forest with the others!"

Elesis smiled, "Sure. We could learn more about the newcomers."

Elsword nodded, "I think we have enough members now, right? Well, welcome to the El Search Party!"

Aisha and Chung smiled, "Let's have a party!"

Ayu was in her room, curled up in a ball, against the door. She heard the conversation about the party but stayed quiet.

"Ayu."

She heard Add's voice. "Thank you for saving me."

Ayu slowly blushed, "Y-you're w-welcome, Add-senpai..."

Jun had walked up the stairs to go to his room when he heard that.

_Does Ayu like Add?_

* * *

**um... i think this is good enuff -w-**

**next chapter will be the random party, cuz randomness ish just there for um... no reason o3o**

**plus jun x ayu x add x skyrel x ara x elesis x aren ish still happening atm -w-**

**ayu: thats a big love triangle...**

**i think their 1st job changes will happen... after the ruben and elder arcs .w.**

**one dungeon - one chapter.**

**and i'm still in the need of villains DX**

**see ya and have fun with these ships and awesome and fascinating (not rlly) adventures :D**

**and have fun with the party *-***

**free cookies for everyone o3o cuz this story ish awesome, plus my other stories have so many views and stuff :/**

**COOKIES FTW and cake and pie and etc...**

**-connection lost-**


	8. Party! Yay?

**chapter seven: party! yay?**

"Thank you, Ayu."

Ayu started to blush, "Y-you're w-welcome, Add-senpai..."

Jun stared at Ayu's room, "Ayu..."

* * *

**(the next day, cuz... it was nighttime last chapter)**

Ayu walked out of her room, she had accidentally slept against her door. She rubbed her eyes, then saw millions of balloons everywhere.

"..."

She then saw Jun, whom smiled at her, "Ayu. Good morning."

She waved at him, staying silent. Jun smirked, "Well, I'm going to find Elesis!"

He ran down the stairs, accidentally tripping on them. Ayu walked down, giving him a hand.

"Are you okay?"

Jun blushes, "I-I'm fine!"

He ran off, leaving Ayu confused. She looked at him as he kept bumping into the balloons as she giggled.

"Good morning, Ayu."

Ayu slowly blushed, "Hi, Add-senpai."

"Geez, those idiots placed way too many balloons, don't you think?"

Ayu nodded, then left to go get something to eat. She left Add alone so then Ara could be with him. She didn't want to ruin their relationship.

Jun secretly gazed at Ayu, "..." _She has to be in love with him... I can tell..._

Then, the party started. Peridot and Yuki helped with cooking. Ayu had just made more ribbons everywhere. The others, made a mess.

And in front, there was a banner that said, "WELCOME TO THE ELGANG!"

Ayu had sat on the staircase, drinking some punch made by Yuki. _It's cold..._

The others were mostly dancing or playing on the consoles the Elgang had for entertainment. Suddenly Jun had walked over to the staircase and sat next to Ayu.

"..." Ayu was silent, sipping her punch.

"Ayu..." Jun called her name. Ayu stayed silent, sipping her punch. She gazed at Add and Ara whom were smiling while drinking punch as well.

She smiled at them, being happy. Then she stood up, leaving Jun alone on the staircase. She left the mansion and walked back into the forest.

* * *

**(with the others cuz i should leave ayu alone -w-)**

Reika, Takumi, Col and Konoha were all dancing with Aisha, Skyrel, Yuuki and Ri. Ri tugged on Konoha's shirt, "Um... c-could w-we go to m-my room?"

Konoha nodded, blushing. Konoha and Ri walked together to her room. And they kissed each other, in happiness. Raven, of course, was not happy. Rena looked at Raven, worried. "Raven..."

"Leave me alone, Rena." Raven growled.

Rena wrapped her arms around him, "I love you, Raven..."

She went in front of him, kissing him gently. "Rena, stop please."

"Fine," Rena said, pouting.

Aisha looked at Reika, whom was dancing. Reika looked back at Aisha, smirking. "Teleport."

Aisha disappeared back to her room. _Leave me alone, Reika..._

Elsword glanced at Eve, blushing. Eve smirked and was hugging Moby and Remy. Yuki just stared at Elsword, quietly. Peridot sat down.

Takumi just stayed quiet, as Skyrel gazed at Add. "He'll never love you."

Skyrel glanced at Takumi, "I don't care, I still love him."

Col and Yuuki just kept dancing, because they had nothing to do, Elesis, Aren and Chung joined them.

* * *

**(back to Ayu)**

"Ayu!" Jun said, chasing after her.

"Twin Shadow Walk." Ayu disappeared, leaving Jun all alone. She quickly ran away from him, _Stop following, I hate you..._

"Kuro, please fuse with me once again."

"Ayu, why are you doing this? Ara is going to get mad."

"I don't care, fuse with me. I must stop the demons in time."

"Fine, but don't blame me."

"Whatever, kuro fusion."

Ayu reappeared about a mile away from the mansion, her bloody red eyes glowed in the dark, and her hair was completely black, same for her ears and tail. She spotted the demons that had invaded Ruben.

"Kuro Unlimited Explosions."

She exploded them all, killing most of the demons. "Kuro Unlimited Grace."

She keep slashing with her ribbons the rest of them.

"Ayu?"

She heard that voice again. She smiled creepily, "Who's Ayu? I'm not Ayu."

"Then who are you?"

"Kuro. Kuro, the fox goddess."

"Kuro... K-kuro f-fusion?" Jun said, stuttering in fear.

"Why yes. How did you know this form of me?" She smiled, her bloody red eyes looked at Jun with bloodthirst.

"Why are you doing this to Ayu?"

"I'm not doing anything, Ayu demanded it."

"What?"

"She plans on saving Elrios alone. You guys are just here to help her get rid of the rest that she misses. And keep this a secret, or I'll shred you."

Jun looked closely around them. _Demon b-bodies..._

Suddenly Ayu changed back, her body bleeding all over as she fell to the ground.

"Leave me alone, Jun. I HATE YOU."

* * *

**ouo i um... did nothing?**

**this ish mostly based on ayu o3o um... i should stop that XD**

**ruben adventure wif the first 3 original elsword characters. the rest will go home o3o**

**and have fun.**

**jun ish crying cuz he got rejected cough /slapped**

**ayu: ._. good job, yamin. i hate him :)**

**jun: OAO;;; *cries***

**i knew it :3**

**elesis: there there jun :)**

**jun: hehe :D**

**ayu: -.- watever :P**

**okai bye bye :D**

**did you guys enjoy the cookies :3**

**NOTICE: this will be pretty random, cuz.. im good at that *-***


	9. Goodbye? But I'll see you again!

**chapter eight: goodbye? but i'll see you again! ruben arc starts**

"Leave me alone, Jun. I HATE YOU."

Jun had flinched, he gently touched her hair. "Fine, I will leave you alone, Ayu..."

He had carried her back to the mansion, explaining that she was attacked by demons when she was in the forest, which was a lie.

* * *

**(the next morning)**

Ayu had woken up, silently with Yuki and Ara beside her bed, still asleep. She touched their heads before getting out to get something to eat. She saw Jun come out of his room as well, she started to open her mouth to say something but he quickly walked past her. _What's wrong?_

She slowly walked down the stairs, looking at Jun whom was laughing and smiling with the others, especially with Elesis. _Strange..._

Elesis spotted Ayu, walking down and smiled, "Ayu! Come over and eat breakfast with us! Since we're all going to leave today!"

Ayu nodded but wondered about the last part. Elesis smiled and continued, "You guys are going to start your journey today with Elsword, Aisha and Rena. The rest of us need to go back to help the other cities. You guys will be starting in Ruben."

Ayu nodded, sitting in the seat across from Jun. She started to eat, peacefully. She kept glancing at Jun as he never looked back at her, but looked at Elesis. _I should stop thinking of him... Since I know that I've fallen for Add-senpai when I shouldn't be..._

After she finished eating, the others started to question her.

"Why were you injured last night?"

"Remember? Jun said she was attacked by demons when he carried her back."

_Jun? He was with me when I was... He didn't tell them the truth..._

She smiled and walked back to her room to see that Ara and Yuki were now awake and hugged her.

"Yokatta, you're okay..."

She smiled, hugging them back. _I have no need for a love life when I have friends..._

Jun still remembered those words Ayu had said the night before, _I hate you._

He shook it off his mind and kept smiling.

* * *

**(lunchtime)**

Eve had left with Moby and Remy back to Altera. Chung had went back to Hamel. Elesis went back with Aren to Velder then later after training the Red Knights, they would go to Sanders. Raven had left for Bethma. Add and Ara went to Feita and then later on Elder Village.

All that was left was the three founders of the old El Search Party and the new El Search Party.

Elsword smiled, "Well, let's start going to Ruben."

Everyone cheered except Ayu, whom stayed silent. Even Peridot roared in happiness, he was on Ayu's head.

Ayu had her two ribbons in her hands and Kuro in her body, _Let's start this, shall we?_

* * *

**there everyones gone so jun u cant bother elesis anymore :P**

**jun: nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**ayu: .w.**

**jun: could i go back to ayu?**

**um... nu, too bad. even if u rlly wanted to, u cant hahaha**

**ri: yush, now raven cant bother me and konoha-kun~ ouo**

**skyrel: add-senpai DXXXX**

**XD skyrel misses him already :3**

**skyrel: yush i do ;A ;**

**welp ull see him soon ;3**

**skyrel: okai :D**

**-w-**

**welp bye! *should win award for most random elsword fanfic 2k14* o3o**


	10. The Tree Of El

**chapter nine: The Tree of El**

The new El Search Party had arrived at Ruben Village.

Aisha and Rena looked around, the village where they had met for the first time a long time ago, was no longer the same. Aisha looked around, "Where's Lowe?"

Elsword frowned, "You'll see."

They entered the path to the Tree of El and saw the giant tree. Ayu had stayed silent while the others all talked during the trip. And of course, Peridot was on Ayu's head, like always.

Yuki was smiling but also looking at Ayu, _She's quiet once again..._

They fought the old gang member's of Banthus gang and the other creatures that lived in the tree.

"Shadow Rainstorm!" Jun had jumped up, spinning while rapidly shooting his guns. He hit most of the monsters.

Elsword looked around, "Hmmm. That's strange. There's not as much as before..."

"Slashing Rain!" Reika summoned a magic circle, throwing one of his daggers above it then multiple fell down, hitting more of the monsters.

"Icicle Arrows!" "Disappearing Slash!" Konoha shot freezing arrows, then Ri slashed through the frozen monsters.

"Deathly Sleep." "Shadow Walk!" Mechta put the monsters to sleep as Skyrel walked and slashed them with her tails and sword.

"Musical Play: Presto!" "Flash Annihilator!" "Final Sky Form: As A Hundred Flowers Dance!" Yuuki played fast tempo music, while Takumi slashes two light waves then kicks a couple of the monsters. Col finishes them by disappearing, leaving flower petals behind then he reappears, slashing and exploding them.

"Fire and Ice!" "Unlimited Explosions." Yuki, Peridot and Ayu finished the rest of the monsters with showers of fireballs, iceballs and explosions.

They arrived at the center of the tree, seeing two people. They were very familiar to the old Elgang.

"Banthus... Lowe?!" Aisha and Rena exclaimed.

Lowe smirked, "Demon Commander Lowe to you~"

"Demon Commander Banthus, at your service, brats!"

Aisha and Rena glared, "Let us finish them..."

Aisha took care of Lowe first.

"Magical Makeup! Guillotine Press!"

She transformed then jumped up, slamming into Lowe with magic.

"Fate Space!"

She finished him off with her hyperactive. Lowe smirked, "Gigantic Slash!" He slashed her unlimited. "M-mana Shield!"

Reika looked at Lowe, growling. "Arcane Arts: Tower of Babel!"

He summoned a magic circle, freezing Lowe.

Rena finished Banthus with one skill, "Innocent!"

Banthus disappeared, with Lowe still frozen.

Reika started to summon so many magic circles until he reached 100. Then he released it all on Lowe, making Lowe disappear in the sky. "Tch."

Aisha looked at Reika, sighing. "Whatever."

Elsword smiled, "Onwards!"

* * *

**o3o im going to die after making everyone attack ;u;**

***ayu and peridot sleeping* *yuki puts an ice blanket on them* (logic doesnt work in this fanfic)**

**welp see ya guys um... later? :DD**

**Epic NPCs are bad guys I guess...**

***more short chapters are awaiting you guys***

**PLUS: i guess some nvr read it but, IM NOT ENDING THIS STORY WITH THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS TOGETHER WATSOEVER DX**

**cause if i just do that, i wouldnt have needed to make this story with OCs, which was a pain to work with. im just doing this to make everyone happy with their OCs kindish. but its final. NU ELSAI, EIS with the other girls, Raven with any of them, chung with any of them, add with any of them and aren with any of them... i dont care what you guys say but, im keeping my story like this. and dont hate it just because of this DX**

***now no more rambling about shet and lets keep this going* o3o**


	11. White Mist Swamp

**chapter ten: white mist swamp**

Ayu, Yuki, Yuuki, Mechta, Jun, Aisha, Rena, Reika, Konoha and Ri stayed in the village while Elsword, Skyrel, Takuma and Col went into White Mist Swamp.

Elsword led them through the swamp as they killed the monsters. "There's still less monsters than before... but the Phorus are still here, same for those Tree Knights."

* * *

**(with the others at the village)**

Ayu stayed quiet, hugging Peridot. Yuki was next to them. Jun and the others were just talking about the adventure.

Jun smiled, "So, after this where are we going?"

Aisha answered, "To Elder, where we'll meet Add and Ara."

Konoha and Ri just stayed together, blushing. The others giggled at them.

* * *

**(back to White Mist Swamp...)**

The four of them, except Elsword, attacked William Phoru and the Monkey King.

"Rampage!" Skyrel started to spin and attacked the two mini-bosses with her spinning tails.

"Assault Blade!" Takuma threw four knives at their heads, then teleport over them, slashing downwards then horizontal.

Then they continued to the end of the swamp, seeing the Ancient Phoru.

Elsword smirked, "Time to beat you, once again Old Phoru!"

The Ancient Phoru roared, ready to attack.

"Sword Fall!"

"Twin Fang!"

Elsword summoned four swords that fell onto the Ancient Phoru as Col dashed through the ancient creature, slashing it twice.

The Ancient Phoru then breathed fire, hitting them. Then dashed into them.

They started to bleed a little bit, then Skyrel continued fighting the creature. "Crushing. Doom!"

Her tails suddenly flew up then fell down, defeating the creature.

Elsword breathed heavily, "They've gotten stronger than I thought..."

* * *

**(back to the village, yay...)**

Ayu, Yuki and Peridot fell asleep while the others were talking. Yuuki noticed, "Um..."

Then suddenly, Elsword and the others came back, all injured.

"We're back!"

Ayu suddenly woke up, scaring Peridot, whom also woken up. Aisha looked at them, "W-what happened?"

Elsword grinned, "They were stronger than before."

Rena walked towards them, "Let me see your injuries."

Ayu mentally cursed herself, _I must kill more of them..._

Jun looked at Ayu, worried. _What did Kuro mean by she was killing them and letting us finish them off?_

* * *

**um... dungeon-based chapters are horrible ;u;**

**ayu: yush they are.**

**okai... welp... if theres a dungeon-based chapter... have fun reading the boredom... cx**

**and based on my planning story chapter skills... there will be about... more than 30 more chapters awaiting u guys cx**

***half are dungeon-based* OAO;;**

**the rest are i dunno :P**

**anyways... this story ish going to be crazy, thats for sure... and i might keep going with this story... even if they end up saving elrios. depends on u guys XD**

**so have fun reading everyone *-***

**um... next chapter ish.. the elder arc starting cx *ruben arc was really short* welp see ya :P**


	12. Hello Again and Who's This?

**chapter eleven: hello again and who's this?**

The gang had arrived in Elder Village, meeting up with their two members: Add and Ara, the lovebirds.

"Add-senpai!" Skyrel called, happily.

Ayu sighed, _Great. Now I'm going to feel butterflies..._

Jun glanced at Ayu, _Why do I keep thinking about her?!_

Add looked at Ayu, smiling at her. Ayu blushed a little bit, _Pl-please stop these feelings, Ayu._

She smiled back then went back to hugging Peridot. Ara smiled at Ayu, whom she thought looked adorable.

Elsword saw someone next to Add, "Um... who's this?"

Add introduced the male, "This is Daisuke Kagamine. We met him in Feita, he wanted to help us for a little bit in Elder."

Daisuke smiled, "Hello there."

Elsword smiled, "Yo, I'm Elsword."

Daisuke nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Aisha smiled, without noticing that Reika was staring at her, "So, where are we going next?"

Ara smiled, while she was hugging Ayu, "Shadow Forest."

Rena smiled slightly, "Time to kill Mother Nature, again..."

* * *

**(at a hotel in elder i guess XD)**

"So... who's making dinner today?" Elsword asked.

"Me, Add, Skyrel, Jun, Yuuki and Yuki." Rena said, smiling.

"Rena, please no vegetarian foods..."

"Sorry but I'm a vegetarian... Remember?" Rena spoke, emitting a dark aura.

"Sorry!" Elsword cried.

Aisha giggled, "Such a crybaby."

"What were you calling your fellow member, Aisha?" Rena continued with her dark aura.

"I'm sorry too!" Aisha teleported to her room.

* * *

**(In Aisha's room :D)**

When Aisha arrived in her room through her magical skills, she saw someone in her room.

"R-rei-Reika?!"

"Yo."

"What are you doing in here?!"

"Nothing much."

"Great... Would you get out of my room?"

"Um... no." Reika sticked out his tongue.

"Ugh... please get out?"

"Never~" Reika walked closer to Aisha, making her panic.

"How about we finish what we started last time, hmm?" Reika continued, smirking.

"How about no?" Aisha said, sharply.

Reika smiled, kissing her even when she said not to.

"Mmm... Pl-please stop... Mmm..."

* * *

**(now lets leave them alone to go to the konohaxri couple xp)**

"Mmm... K-konoha-kun..."

"Ri..." They were enjoying another kiss, like always in Konoha's room.

Ri smiled, "Thank god, Raven isn't here."

Konoha smiled, "Let's continue?"

"Selfish, much?"

"Come on, I love you, you know?"

"Yes, I do know~" She continued their kiss of bliss.

* * *

**(o3o elsword, takuma, col, daisuke, and mechta)**

Elsword and the other guys just played video games, mostly Call Of Duty and Super Smash Bros. During Super Smash Bros, they kept raging and cursing... which got Rena pissed off, turning off the console. Mechta just stayed silent, remembering the horrible past.

* * *

**(Ayu and Peridot)**

"Peridot."

The little dragon glanced at Ayu, smiling at the little girl. She smiled back, petting the creature's head.

"Awww... You pet his head, but not mine?"

"Shut up, Kuro. You can't even be petted, remember?"

"Pssh, you're just making excuses."

"Whatever you say~"

She dropped Peridot, whom was confused why she would ever drop him, and left the hotel room, using Twin Shadow Walk. She had arrived at another dark forest.

"Kuro fusion."

Transforming into her ultimate self, she killed as many monsters before returning back for dinner. Of course, she had to clean her injuries, before coming back.

* * *

**(dinnertime yay~)**

Ayu peacefully ate her dinner, thank goodness no one noticed her injuries, right?

* * *

**dun dun dun, wait.. that made no sense LOL wait does it? hmm... who knows :D**

**anyways... who knows how many times ayu uses kuro fusion, welp curiosity ish part of the readers' mind i guess XD**

**i guess by chapter... 25? ill make a poll to ask readers if they want me to continue the story after the gang saves Elrios cx**

**then u guys can pm me plots, could be lover plots and other stuff XD**

**anyways... have fun reading u guys cx *needs to give me readers a name...***

**and reika x aisha ish so much fun to play with XD**

**reika: im not behaving :P**


	13. Shadow Forest

**chapter twelve: shadow forest**

When Ayu had left, no one noticed besides two people: Jun of course, the stalker he is, and Yuki. They said nothing about it, and let her do her own business. When she came back, hiding "most" of her injuries, a couple people noticed. Daisuke, Yuuki, Yuki, Jun and of course the little dragon whom Ayu dotes on, found out. They still said nothing.

* * *

**(the next morning)**

Ara, Jun, Mechta and Daisuke went to Shadow Forest. They had to make sure to leave Rena at Elder or else she would regret killing nature, mostly those Ents and Wisps.

Yuki and Ayu sat together once again, because they weren't nominated to go, just yet. Ayu was still hugging Peridot and Yuki just enjoyed their company. Ri and Konoha, just forget about them, they probably were doing something together in one of their rooms.

The others were discussing about the next dungeons and Skyrel whom was fangirling about Add. Ayu just ignored Add's prescence to keep herself from turning into Skyrel #2.

* * *

**(at Shadow Forest)**

Jun was fighting the Ents, Wisps, Mages, and the other monsters while thinking about Ayu. _Ugh... why do I keep thinking about her, when I promised to leave her alone... Why did she go fight those monsters again? Doesn't she forget what Kuro fusion does to her?!_

"Hello... Jun?" A voice interrupts his thought.

"Um... yes, Ara?"

"We're done with this part of the dungeon, so would you hurry up and enter the clearing section?"

"Oh... sorry!" He ran towards the clearing section, and they continued the dungeon, with Jun thinking about Ayu once again.

* * *

**(back at Ayu and the others)**

Ayu falls asleep, while hugging Peridot. She dreams about Jun getting married to some random woman, she never met and Add whom get married to Skyrel, instead of Ara. She also dreams about cupcakes, cake, muffins, pastries, Peridot, unicorns, um... we should stop looking at her dreams.

Peridot just sleeps with Ayu, thinking about Ayu, Yuki and how logic is fake...

Yuki just sleeps, thinking of Peridot and Ayu.

The others just keep talking about stuff, the girls mostly talk about... boys. The boys just talk about videos games and Add is awaiting Eve's return so he can steal her codes, which is utterly impossible.

After 30 more minutes, Jun and the others come back with scratches.

Ara smiled, "That's strange. There's less monsters in that dungeon than yesterday..."

* * *

**why did i bother writing this...**

**sry guys, im kinda sick... im totally sick.. first time in forever.**

**and school ish pissing me off because im sick. cant miss school -.- why asian parents, why? ;-;**

**anyways... all of my el search party member buddies, please fill out this form about the characters 1st job change :D**

**ill give you guys my example in the next chapter -u- which will possibly be uploaded by the weekend.. plz sickness leave me by tomorrow ;-; or soon, cuz idk what wrong with my mind**

* * *

**and heres ur new form, yay, more reading for me...**

**Name: yesh, i need ur characters name again...**

**New Class: its 1st job class :D**

**Appearance: another description... yay... (i kinda need to revamp ayu's outfit)**

**Skills: 4 more skills, cuz im a lazy ass, sry guys c;**

**Why your character picks this class: based on the story cx**

**Personality: if ur character changes personalities in this job change then write a new personality. if not, put the same one o3o**

**Other: watever else im missing -w-**

**pm or put it in the reviews guys, bye *-***


	14. Wally's Castle

**chapter thirteen: wally's castle**

Ayu, Yuki, Peridot, Add and Jun were dragged into Wally's castle, by everyone else...

Ayu stayed silent, quickly fighting off the soldiers, while Yuki and Peridot finished them off. Add amd Jun had finished their part already, waiting for them at the clearing section.

Jun stared at Ayu, _she seems to be weaker than normally..._

Ayu starts to breathe heavily, getting dizzy as she kept fighting the soldiers. "A-ayu?"

She looks at Yuki, who seemed worried. "Is something wrong with you?"

Ayu shook her head, completely lying to herself and her best friend. She continued to fight the soldiers, until suddenly she couldn't take it anymore and slowly fell to the ground.

"Ayu?!:" Yuki looked at her friend, with fear all over her face.

Jun noticed and ran towards Yuki and Ayu, picking her up and touching her forehead. "She doesn't have a fever or a cold. What's wrong with her?"

Yuki smiled, quietly talking to Ayu, without Jun hearing her, "Stop pushing yourself Ayu-chan... Or else Ara will worry even more."

Jun carried Ayu to the clearing section and Yuki and Peridot finished the rest with Fire and Ice.

Ayu, whom was still in Jun's arm, was peacefully asleep. Jun stared at her, sighing. _Baka... stop trying to kill the demons yourselves... We're here to help, you know._

Ayu had been talking to Kuro in her mind as she was carried by Jun.

"Kuro... what's happening to me?" She looked at her body covered in scratches.

"You're pushing yourself too much, Ayu... If you keep doing this, you'll go insane..."

"Fine... I'll stop for a bit, but I'll keep trying!"

"Tsk, Ayu... You should just live normally like everyone else."

Ayu suddenly opened her eyes, seeing that Jun was holding her protectively as he fought the soldiers with the others.

"J-jun..."

"Ayu?" Jun looked at her, gazing into her eyes. _She's awake, thank goodness... But... shouldn't I be leaving her alone? But I can't control myself!_

"Sorry... Do you want me to let you stand?"

"No... I want to stay in your arms..." She said, quietly.

Jun smiled, "Fine... I'll protect you."

* * *

**(at the dungeon boss section...)**

"Wally? Are you here?" Add said, yelling.

"Wally? No. He's gone." A voice spoke back.

"Who are you?"

"My name? Shun."

"Where's Wally?" Add said, serious.

"Who knows? I could've killed him or worse than that, ripped him into pieces."

Ayu glared at Shun, "Jun, let me stand."

Jun let her go, as she stood up, glaring at Shun.

"How about if I beat you, you tell us where Wally is. If I lose, you can do whatever you want with me."

"A-ayu?!" Yuki stared at Ayu, astonished.

Shun smirked, "Hmm... Are you sure? You weren't much help during the dungeon."

Ayu glared, "I'm completely healed now. So shall we?"

Shun smiled, "Fine then, let's start! Speed Stream!"

Shun quickly threw his sword at Ayu, and grabbed her. Then he slashed her a couple times before letting her fall to the ground. Ayu gazed at him, emotionlessly. "That felt great~"

Ayu looked a little different than normal, she suddenly started to sprout fox ears and a tail. Yuki stared at her, confused. "What's this?"

"Twin Shadow Walk!" Ayu disappeared, smirking right before. Then she appeared in front of Shun, "Unlimited Grace!" She continued to slash him over and over, until he had fallen to the ground, severely injured. "Tch."

"Blade Rush!" Swords started to attack Ayu in every direction. Ayu took the pain, she started to bleed everywhere, but she was still smiling.

Jun looked at her, "There's something wrong, isn't there... Yuki."

Yuki nodded at him, fear clouded her eyes completely. Inside Ayu's mind was Ayu and Kuro still talking, since her body was being controlled.

"Kuro... is this what you mean by insane?"

"Why yes. Ayu, you've pushed yourself too much."

"But, I need power!"

"I'll give you more power, but this power won't be pernament."

"Fine, I'll take the power."

"It starts temporary, but after a couple days, it will be pernamently in you."

"I accept the power, Kuro..."

"Fine, then. Your life essence has reseted. You have more power once again..."

Ayu glanced at Shun, smiling. "I'm back, to fight for real."

"Unlimited Explosions!"

She uses her wand, hitting Shun with explosions with maximum power.

Shun was defeated yelling, "I will beat you next time!"

Then he ran off, without saying a word.

Add sighed, "He didn't tell us anything... Oh well."

Ayu smiled, breathing heavily. Til suddenly, she fell to the ground, exhausted.

The others sighed, laughing while Jun, also laughing, carried her back with them to Elder. Jun suddenly noticed something. _Hmm? What's these two spikes on her head?_

* * *

**Shun has been revealed yay! :D**

**and the start of the 1st job change thingy arc i guess :/**

**anyways heres my beloved form for our lovely character: Ayu!**

**Name: Ayu Haan**

**New Class: Darkened Maiden**

**Appearance: Ayu changes herself completely, she no longer ties her hair, leaving her long-to-her-hips, coffee cream hair down. Fox ears slowly start to sprout out of her head, the size is about a fox cub's ears. She also sprouts a fox tail, as well. She wears a loose-type of clothing, frilly and lacey silver dress that changes color through Kuro Mode or Fusion (it glows and shines in those forms). One of her eyes change into a crimson red color, like her cousin Ara.**

**Skills:**

**Twin Shadow Walk: Jump Slash - Special Active - the continuation of Twin Shadow Walk. during the period of invisibility, she jumps and slashes her opponent with her magical ribbons until the invisibility is over.**

**Fox's Essence - Special Active - Ayu surrounds herself with fox flames and her power increases for a period of time.**

**Essence Draining - Active - Ayu bites her enemy in the neck, taking their essence to heal herself.**

**Slashes of Death - Special Active - Ayu freezes her opponents, slashing them until the time of freezing is over. (no manabreaking is allowed during this period)**

**Why your character picks this class: She yearned for more power to defeat the demons. She was too weak from the start, and choose the class that hs the most risks but gave her the power to defeat the demons.**

**Personality: no longer mute, she still doesn't talk a lot. but when she does, she's pretty creepy. don't mess with her, or she'll suck the spirit out of you~**

**Other: she slowly loses her feelings for Add and increases affection for Jun. she still loves to dote Peridot and be with Yuki. she and Jun are still not talking to each other.**

**Ri doesnt have a form cuz she's in her 2nd job change already -w-**

**now see ya guys later on~ beach thingy or fun time trip next chapter :D**

***will come out in the weekend for sure, i think***


	15. A Little Break From Our Adventure

**chapter fourteen: a little break from our adventure**

After clearing out all the demons in both Ruben and Elder, the gang decided to take a little break, at a little private beach nearby...

Ayu, whom was just wearing a t-shirt and shorts, was curled up into a ball, watching the others play in the water. Peridot was on her head, peacefully sleeping.

"..."

The guys were all half naked, wearing shorts and their upper body was shown. The rest of the girls had worn bikinis besides Yuki and Aisha, whom both worn one-pieces.

"Why don't you go play with them, Ayu?"

"No. I hate the water..."

"Whatever, that power you've chosen to take will be permanent soon, you know?"

"I know, Kuro. I told you, I'll take the power. I don't care..."

"Well, your life essence has been reseted."

"That just means, I'll live longer once again, tch..."

"Stop being in a bad mood."

Ayu was startled, hearing a familiar voice.

"What do you want, Jun."

"Nothing. Just wondering why you're not playing with the rest of us. And. You're the only one whom isn't wearing a swimsuit."

"I hate the water, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

Jun smirked, picking the little girl up as she started to squirm.

"Put. Me. Down. Now!"

"No can do!" Then he flung her into the water, as she gasped. _No!_

She started to flail in the water, choking on the sea water. _H-help! I'm drowning!_

Jun rolled his eyes, "It's shallow water, you idiot."

Ayu glared at him, "Fine then, see if you care."

She started to walk farther into the water, choking once in awhile as she went deeper and deeper.

"Now are you going to save her, or let her die, Jun-kun."

Jun looked towards the voice, seeing Ara not really happy as her arms were crossed.

"It was just shallow water at first!"

"I don't care. She hates the water, she almost drowned when she was six. Are you trying to recreate that terrifying memory for her?!"

"Sorry... I'll go fetch her."

"If. You can find her." Ara left him, going back to the others.

_W-what does she mean?_

Jun looked towards where Ayu used to be. He saw nothing but the ocean, _Great... Now what am I supposed to do?_

* * *

Ayu was now deep into the ocean, choking more and more.

"K-kuro... Where's the breathing thingy..."

"Fine, here."

Ayu started to glow blue, she no longer had legs, a blue fish tail had replaced it. Her eyes were red and her hair was silver and fox ears had sprouted on her head. She still had the t-shirt on.

"What is this? I'm a mermaid fox thing?"

"More like a fox mermaid."

"So what's it called?"

"Kuro Mermaid Mode."

"Okay..."

Ayu rolled her eyes, not amused. _At least I'm still alive..._

She decided to swim all over the place to see how "fun" the ocean actually was.

* * *

Jun searched all over, but he didn't see Ayu at all. _Ara is going to be so pissed at me..._

He walked back to the others, sighing.

* * *

Konoha smiled at Ri, they had decided to leave the others alone to be with each other. They were holding hands, walking along the water.

"K-konoha-kun?"

"Hmm?"

He faced her, as she blushed, placing her lips on his. Once they let go, Konoha kissed her this time until they were out of breath.

"You look really cute today, Ri..."

She blushed, hugging him lovingly. "I love you, Konoha-kun..."

He kissed her once again, "I love you too, Ri."

They embraced each other, a place far away from the others.

* * *

Skyrel looked at Add, blushing completely. _A-add-s-senpai is so s-sexy!_

"You never know how to give up, don't you."

A familiar cold voice suddenly broke her thought bubble. "Shut up, Takuma." Skyrel pouted.

"You know it's true, don't you?"

"I don't care, I still love him... no matter what."

"Why do you chase someone far away when there's someone close..."

"W-what are you talking about?" Skyrel looked at him, seeing a small blush coming from him.

She suddenly blushed. _W-what's wrong w-with me?!_

"Ah... sorry..." He walked away, leaving her blushing and astonished.

"D-don't t-tell me..." _I have a thing f-for him?_

* * *

The 1st gen elgang were just playing around with Col, Reika and Mechta. Yuuki, Yuki and Peridot just played beach volleyball, with Peridot popping the ball every single time.

"Come on, Peridot!"

The little dragon was pouting, sadly.

"Fine... whatever. You can play with us..."

The little dragon smiled, going around Yuki.

"I love you too buddy..."

* * *

Reika looked at Aisha in her one-piece swimsuit. _She's so cute..._

Aisha noticed him, staring at her. "What are you looking at, Reika.."

"You."

"What?!"

"You're so cute~ Hehe.."

Aisha started to blush, "Um..."

Then she suddenly kissed his cheek, blushing madly. "P-payback!"

She ran off, leaving Reika, whom was blushing madly. _W-what was that?_

* * *

_I never thought the water would be this fun..._

Ayu, still in the mermaid form, was peacefully swimming around, admiring the beautiful sea life scenery.

"So no more trauma?"

"I still have a trauma in the water..."

"Well, when are you planning to come back to the surface? The last time I checked Ara got mad at Jun~"

"Pfft. He deserved it, that idiot..."

"Are you still in love with Add?"

"..."

"Ayu?"

"Not... really... anymore, Kuro..."

"Well then... are you in love with Jun~"

"N-no!"

"You sure~"

"I-i'm p-positive..."

"I see you blushing, Ayu~"

"I-I'm not!"

"Fine... But how do you feel about the guy?"

"He's annoying... but he cares about me, I guess... But I still hate him for being nosy..."

"So, you hate but like him a little?"

"I guess so..."

"Well, are you ever going to tell him?"

"I don't think so... Because these feelings, will soon disappear..."

"Well, let's go back, shall we?"

"Fine..."

* * *

Jun was still searching for Ayu. _Fuck! I'm so sorry, Ara..._

Then suddenly he saw a girl, more like a mermaid, with silver hair, crimson red eyes and fox ears.

"A-ayu?"

Then she suddenly transformed into the little girl he knew, falling down unconscious.

He sighed, carrying her up, bridestyle.

"You seemed to have fun..."

"Mmmm... The water is... scary..."

Jun smiled, carrying Ayu back to Ara, whom was pretty mad.

"Now you find her?!"

"S-sorry..."

"Well... she looks happy~ I let you go for now, let's go back to the villa."

Ayu had been secretly awake, noticing that Jun was carrying her. _Um... W-why is he carrying me again..._

* * *

**more relationship thingys... yay~**

**anyways next chapter ish 1st job change... i kinda would need more background for that chapter -w-**

**so plz pm me more info about their background for the 1st job change plz :D**

**welp see ya guys next week since the next chapter ish going to be pretty long -3-**

**ayu: u nvr finished last chapter's cliffhanger! DX**

**too bad cx now bye bye~ read and review :9**


	16. Wanting More Power

**chapter fifteen: wanting more power**

_We have lost track of Alice..._

_I killed her, Reika..._

He remembered everything that Malus had told him.

_Stop taking things lightly, or else someone will get hurt just like your pathetic servant. Plus, it's not my fault... It's yours, you've been playing around too much, Reika..._

"I will kill you, Malus..."

"Hmm? Are you awake, Reika?"

Reika suddenly opened his eyes, seeing a familiar little girl whom was always eating a lollipop.

"Ah, Echo. Were you the one whom helped me?"

The lollipop-loving alchemist nodded.

"Thank you..."

She smiled at him, leaving the room so he could be alone.

_Wait... It's not Malus's fault, it's mine..._

He held his dagger next to his neck, "Goodbye, everyone..."

Echo suddenly opened the door, noticing what he was trying to do. "Stop!"

Reika looked at her, slowly putting his dagger down. He had saw a little girl next to Echo, to him, she seemed very familiar.

"A-alice..."

"Yes, my name is Alice." The little girl smiled, walking towards Reika.

"Here." She gave him a small bag that she was holding.

He opened it, seeing a deck of cards, pulling a black one out that had his family crest. Then he suddenly dropped it, as it gently touched the little girl. She started to glow, increasing in size.

"Hello, Reika-sama." A maid replaced the little girl.

"Alice..."

"I escaped Malus, Master... But I lost most of my powers... I teleported myself here, to Elder. Echo-san has been helping me ever since... But my child form does not remember anything of my past, Master..."

"At least you're safe, Alice..."

"She still remembers you, though..."

"How?"

She gently touched her chest, "These feelings in my heart... feelings of loyalty towards you..."

Reika smiled, "So what are these cards?"

"They're called Grimoire, they allow the user to use spells without using their mana. Please accept them..."

"Of course, I will."

As he touched the cards, he felt extreme power in them as he started to glow.

"I am now the Fate Bringer..."

Alice had turned back to child form, looking adorable. "So cool!"

_I will get your memories back and defeat Malus..._

* * *

_Where can I find more water el shards?_

Konoha was briefly in his own world, ignoring Ri's prescence.

"K-konoha-kun?"

The innocent and shy elf's voice broke his thought bubble as he looked at her, smiling, "What is it, Ri-chan?"

"W-what were you thinking about?" She looked at him, worrying.

"I want to be stronger to... pr-protect you..."

She smiled at him, blushing slightly, "D-do you need help?"

"Um... do you know where I could find water el shards?"

"Eh? Um... I don't know, sorry Konoha-kun..."

"It's fine, Ri..."

_You wish for more power?_

The two shook, both hearing the voice.

"Wh-who are you?" Konoha said, quietly.

_I'll give you power, but you must let me take something special from you..._

"You can't take Ri." Konoha hugged his love, being a little over protective. Ri blushed, but smiled happily.

_I will take your emotions..._

"That's just as bad!" Konoha argued.

_Who said I was going to take all of it? I was planning to just take a sliver._

"Fine.." Konoha retorted.

_Alright then..._

The voice then became a ice spirit, going inside his body. He started to glow, changing.

_You're now Cold Rōnin__._

Konoha smiled, but it wasn't like before. He was more emotionless than before. Ri hugged him, "I love you, Konoha."

"I-i love y-you too... H-here..." He put a ring on her hand.

"K-konoha-kun!"

She hugged him, happily.

He smiled, _I will always protect you... Ri._

* * *

**ugh... why internet QwQ**

**welp newest excuse: my internet ish stupid... and still school ish horrible owo**

**and i still need more info for Takuma-kun owo**

**welp, see you guys ill probably start a new elsword story (too lazy for SAO atm)**


	17. Wanting More Power pt 2

**chapter 16: wanting more power pt 2**

_I'm sorry, Ara-nee-sama but I must gain the power to defeat them..._

Ayu peacefully sat down at the kitchen table, quiet as normal. Her last exploration at the beach was pretty fun to her, of course. But Kuro's transformation names were pretty stupid, oh well, at least she liked the water a bit more. She was still wondering who carried her back to the shore, hmm... probably Ara-nee-sama or that idiot Jun.

When was the last time she hunted those demons? About 2 or 3 days ago? _I should go fight them once again, but later... it's too early._

She quickly finished her food that Rena made today, some vegetarian food didn't matter to her. She returned to her room, hearing Kuro's voice in her mind.

"You may have accepted the power Ayu but you're not done you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're supposed to change..."

"And how do I do that?"

"Hmmm... how about first go kill some demons first and get their eyes?"

"What the fuck is wrong with your ideas, seriously..."

Ayu opened the door, then quickly slammed it startling everyone.

"Sorry, I'll be busy for awhile. Don't expect me til dinner."

No one said anything as she quickly opened the door and slammed it powerfully once again.

Ara smiled slightly, "I wonder where she's going."

Jun just stared at the door, _Me too..._

"Now explain to me why the fuck I have to hunt for demon eyes again? Those creatures are disgusting."

"They increase your power, Ayu. Now shut up and just do it."

"Whatever."

She quickly rushed through the forest, "Kuro fusion."

Time to decrease her lifespan again... It'll probably reset again when she needs more power. That stupid merciful fox spirit.

She had quickly spotted a herd of demons(i dunno what to put for group) and quickly chose a random skill, "Twin Shadow Walk."

She suddenly felt like her skill could continue and she said something she never thought she could, "... Jump Slash."

She was still invisible but she continued slashed the demons with her ribbons without reappearing.

"This is part of your new powers, Ayu."

"Are you serious... Are you overpowering me?"

"Nope, don't worry. There are huge consequences for this power."

She felt like Kuro was smirking at her. By the time her invisibility ran out, she had completely destroyed the demons and took their eyes out. _Disgusting..._

"Now put it closer to your chest."

She did what Kuro told her to and the eyes disappeared, being consumed by her magic powers.

"Now what next?"

"Go kill a new set of demons and suck the magic out of them."

"How do I do that?"

"You'll find out soon~"

"Ugh..."

She sprinted as fast as she can in Kuro fusion but she started to get tired. _What's happening to me?_

She seemed to have been drained of her powers, a strange thrist of demon magic hit her mind. When she found another herd of demons, she couldn't stop her desires, She needed their magic, she craved it.

"Essence Draining..." She muttered against her will.

She bit the demons' throats, one by one as their magic had only increased her hunger. They had been left there to die now, well they were already dead. She was turning more into a monster, a monster craving for power. And she couldn't do anything about it.

She rushed to find more demons to lose her hunger, no matter how much she took, she never had enough. It was funny how she was dying because of this that she could never notice someone was following her this whole time.

And you could never guess who it was, well it was always him. Jun Kusanagi. The person whom cared for her second to Ara. He saw her completely, he was a strange person but he could tell what was happening to her. She needed power, and it was driving her crazy. But who could possibly fill her up?

"Ayu..." He said, slowly walking to her.

"What are you doing here, Jun? I told everyone to not look for me. Why the fuck are you here?" She growled.

"I can see your desires for power are killing you, Ayu."

"How can you tell?"

"It's a secret, but here let me try to help."

"Get away! I'm a monster, I'll end up killing you if you still stay here." She said, shivering in fear. She was scared of the power she had asked for.

"I don't care, just try."

"Essence draining..."

She bit his neck, sucking out his energy, instead of his powers. She couldn't hurt him, if she did she would regret it all. But his energy wasn't enough, she let go after she had sapped half of his energy.

"That's enough, Jun. You can't help me..." She said smiling at him.

He saw tears in her eyes, she couldn't control herself. Her independent anti-social self covered this side of her, he hugged her, comforting her as much as he could.

"Don't worry, Ayu. You'll be okay."

She smiled at him, about to sob. She stopped herself from doing it. Then she let go. Then she heard Kuro's voice.

"That's sweet~"

"Great, now the stupid fox spirit decides to say hi again, huh? Delete these desires, will ya?"

"No can do, deary~"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope! Anyways Jun stop being the prince, will ya?"

"Why?"

"Cause, the power she chose this power was to stay independent. Let her stop these desires on her on~"

And suddenly Jun disappeared.

"What did you do, Kuro.."

"Just teleported him back home, where he can't leave~"

Meanwhile Jun was stuck in the kitchen where everyone bothered him about why the hell he left the house and if he saw Ayu. Of course he couldn't leave when he was handcuffed and his feet were tied as well.

"Anyways~ Hurry up and finish this mission, will you?"

"Ugh... Are you serious..."

Ayu sighed, wondering how she could stop these desires. She continued consuming the demons' magic, but each time it never was enough. Until something hit her. She was just consuming their magic, what if what she needed wasn't their magic. _But their blood..._

She started to consume the demons' blood instead, slowly it filled her up, she was no longer hungry.

"Now what do I do?"

"Go kill 100 demons."

"That's easy."

She quickly killed 100 demons then asked for the next mission.

"Find a fox spirit and consume them."

"That's going to be hard, won't it?"

"Yep~"

"Couldn't I just consume you?"

"You already did."

"Ugh... time to find another fox spirit. Besides Eun."

She rushed through the forest, in search for a fox. _Where the fuck can you find foxes..._

It took her hours before she found one, its name? Yoru, or Night. "Kuro fusion."

She quickly finished off the fox spirit, consuming it completely until nothing was left.

She started to glow, her powers were coming back to her, but stronger. Her coffee cream hair was down and she had on a frilly dress. Fox ears and a tail had sprouted and her eyes were a lot like the Asura's.

"Welcome back, _Darkened Maiden_~"

"That was a lot of disgusting work right, Kuro~"

She smiled the scariest, more like creepiest way possible. Who knows who could tame this beast? She was becoming more insane, every second of her life.

She quickly rushed back, barely making it before dinner. "Ayu?"

The Asura looked at her cousin, astonished. "Y-you're..."

Ayu stared at her cousin, confused. "Huh?"

"Adorable!" She flung herself at the little girl, fangirling about how cute she was.

Ayu smiled, "Thank you, Ara-nee-sama."

No matter how insane she was, she would always love them.

* * *

**welp lets just do Ayu's job change...**

**anyways i ask u guys to go reread the previous chapter since i updated it but of course, it didnt work owo**

**still need more info for Takuma onegaishimasu.**

**anyways hope you guys have fun reading this chapter. it was tiring writing this ;A;**

**Ayu: owo bye.**

**next chapter might take awhile due to school QWQ**


	18. Wanting More Power pt 3

**quick author's note before i write this chapter:** this chapter ish gonna be horrible qq aym sorry guys. i've taken too long thinking about the 1st job change arc and i've decided to just rush it. aym sorry to all the characters whom's job changes will be rushed qq aym gonna have to try to finish this story because aym taking too long desu. anyways have fun reading this shetty chapter. as compensation, i will give u guys two more chapters with this chapter cuz i wrote those awhile back qq

**chapter 17: wanting more power pt 3**

Jun became a Illusion Swordsman to avenge his father's death.

* * *

Mechta started to train every night without everyone else knowing. She wanted to get stronger just like Ayu. Suddenly she started glow and became Dream Eater.

* * *

Takuma ran to find Lenphad. Then he somehow poofed to Altera and killed millions of Nasods just to get 10 scrap metal, which was apparently a SUPER rare drop that took him forever to get. Still wondering how he got to Altera when they're in Elder. He went back to Elder to steal something called a Old Hilt from the mini boss thingy called Vergnert. He finally went back to Lenphad, and when they finished their conversation , Takuma began to glow and turned into Glaive Wielder.

* * *

Skyrel was dreaming and she was in a white dress, walking down a silk carpet in Ruben. Everyone stood on the sidelines, smiling happily at her. Add and that marriage guy, Hagus were at the end of the carpet, waiting for her. Add was dressed in a black suit, she couldn't help but blush while walking towards them. She stood next to Add, he gave her a warm smile and she blushed a darker shade of red. He turned to face Hagus and she did the same. "Skyrel, do you take, Add to be your wedded husband?" "I do," Skyrel said, trying to hold in her excitement. "And Add, do you take Skyrel to be your weeded wife?" He shook his head, and the crowd gasped. "Forgive me Sky, but I can't marry you." "W-why?" She asked. He moved out of the way, Takuma stood in a suit too, he was blushing hard. "It's because Takuma has been waiting for you to realize his feelings this whole time," Add said. He walked over to Takuma and patted him on the back, before he sat down next to Ara. Takuma walked towards Skyrel, leaning towards her face.

Skyrel suddenly woke up, realizing it was only a dream. She soon heard footsteps running down the stairs. "We must hurry to the battle field,!" A voice said. She quickly got changed and headed down the stairs. The house was torn, the couch was flipped, broken glass and plates were scattered over the floor! Yuki was in the corner, holding Peridot. "What happened?!" Skyrel asked. She simply pointed outside, everyone was fighting on the field, Jun, Takuma, Mechta, Elsword and Konoha were knocked out, lying on the ground. While Ayu, Ara, Aisha, Rena and Ri were fighting Lowe, Banthus, some random Epic NPCs, and Shun. Skyrel quickly rushed outside, to help them on the battle field. "Do you think one more useless person will help you!" yelled Shun. "I'll finish this, Lunatic Scud!" yelled Code Proto.

She covered the Elgang with her tails, "How dare you!" she yelled. After the battle was over and the bad guys retreated, Skyrel began to glow and become Sword Fox.

* * *

Col wanted to be faster and he started to remember his father's word about being quite blessed with wind or something like that. He improved his wind abilities and became Sky Blader.

* * *

Yuuki and Daisuke secretly trained with each other, without anyone noticing... They both practiced until they reduced their weaknesses and become Advanced Replicator and Spirit Muse.

* * *

Yuki, one time saw Ayu sneak out and fight demons with her Kuro fusion and felt like she should get stronger to help her best friend and she did. She continued to train with Periodot so Ayu wouldn't dote him too much and so he could get stronger as well. Suddenly Yuki changed into Ice Apprentice and Periodot grew.

* * *

**me: AYM SO SORRY. AYM A HORRIBLE WRITER QQ GOMEN MINNA**

**ayu: .w.**

**btw im not favoring anyone qq. oncia-san wrote the story about her first job change so... i just copied-pasted it and changed the point of view. anyways here comes ur two beautiful chapters of more ayu, jun, yuki and more qq**

**i should be slapped by u guys qq**

**dun worry i will continue writing more, and stop playing elsword too much. ANYWAYS HAPPY THANKSGIVING OR HAPPY TURKEY DEATH DAY GUYS :D**

**HAVE FUN READING UR THANKSGIVING BUNDLE I GUESS QQ**


	19. Spying Once Again

**chapter eighteen: spying once again**

Ayu had gotten stronger, yet she was not happy. She still wanted to get even more stronger to kill those demons.

She snuck out once again, without letting anyone notice. But still, that same boy noticed and followed her secretly.

"Twin Shadow Walk."

Ayu, now wearing her Darkened Maiden attire, sped through the forest at an increasing speed. She finally came across the village of Bethma, and had wandered into a dungeon: Dragon Nest.

"Kuro fusion."

Unlike before when her hair had turned darker than black, her hair was now pure white. Her deadly and eerie eyes were still the bloody crimson, like before. Her attire had started to glow, as she looked more regal and demonic at the same time.

"Twin Shadow Walk: Jump Slash."

She suddenly disappeared and suddenly lizardmen and other demons were getting attacked but they couldn't see their attacker.

_She's gotten this powerful? I don't see her yet, she's doing a lot of damage..._

Jun suddenly noticed something, _Hmm? I never knew Ayu could use ice..._

Ayu herself noticed the ice attacks that were combined with her slashes. "Y-yuki..."

"Don't bother with me, Ayu-chan... Just keep fighting. I will always be there for you."

Ayu smiled and continued with her attacks.

"Fox's Essence..."

Suddenly flames surrounded Ayu, her aura had became stronger, amazing both Jun and Yuki.

"Slashes of Death!"

"Precipitation."

Ayu stopped time, while Yuki and Peridot secretly form clouds which started to snow. Then Ayu kept slashing over and over until time was running once again.

Yuki suddenly noticed Jun, smirking but decided to stay quiet.

_What's Jun doing here? Well, he doesn't see me~_

Then Ayu transformed back to her normal self, filled with injuries once again.

Jun suddenly ran towards her, carrying her bride style. He had never noticed Yuki, whom was astonished completely.

Jun rushed back to the villa where they were staying while Yuki just followed without letting him notice her.

Ara and the others were panicking again, and Jun went back to his room, letting Ara and Yuki take care of the injured little girl.

* * *

**(the next morning)**

"Jun."

"Hmmm?"

"I saw you spying on Ayu last night. Plus you rushed to carry her~"

"W-what?!"

"You do know I was there right?"

_She was? Snow and ice... Now that makes sense..._

"No wonder I saw ice magic..."

"So are you going to explain your spying to me, or should I tell Ayu-chan~"

"Don't tell her, Yuki!"

"So care to explain?"

"Even though she hates me, and told me to leave her alone... I-I just can't!"

"Do you like her?"

"She's just a friend..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then~ I'd better go back to see if Ayu has woken up."

Then Yuki left, smiling. _It's so obvious Jun likes her... But does he notice his feelings?_

Ayu had woken up, seeing Ara sleeping next to her once again.

"Ara-nee-sama..."

Ara looked up, bursting into tears.

"Why are you always like this, Ayu-chan?!"

"I'm sorry, Ara-nee-sama..."

She hugged Ara passionately and suddenly someone joined the hug.

"Don't make me worry anymore, Ayu-chan~"

"Don't worry, Yuki... Ara-nee-sama... I won't."

* * *

**inb4 Ayu still does this everyday**

**Ayu: yush I do...**

**Ara: QQ why?!**

**Ayu: owo**

**welp... see ya~**


	20. More Mishaps

**chapter nineteen: more mishaps**

The gang had arrived in Bethma, meeting up with their friend, Raven.

"Raven!"

The nasod-hybrid smiled, then glared at Konoha.

"Have you been enjoying your time with Ri?"

"Of course, I love her."

"Well... You won't be with her for too long."

"Pfft. You wish that would happen."

"You?!"

"Stop fighting!"

Ri glared at the two of them, angry.

"Raven, I would never love you!"

"But, what was that before?!"

"I was just fooling with you~"

"You?!"

"Don't you dare get me mad, or else~"

"Do you guys know how to shut up or will I shut you up like last time?"

Ayu glared at them, she was not in a happy mood at all.

"Sorry, Ayu~"

"It's fine, Ri. It's this dude's fault."

She pointed at Raven, whom looked pissed.

"So you've gotten stronger, I guess?"

"Of course, Raven. Unless you want to try to see my new strength?"

"Sure, I was yearning for a match with someone."

"Alright then."

"Ayu! You were just in-"

"Please be quiet, Ara-nee-sama. I must silence this man."

"You mean I must be defeated by this man."

"Hmph, you wish."

"Then let's fight."

"Awakening!"

Raven had already started with awakening. He ran towards Ayu at extreme speed.

"Ignition Crow - Napalm!"

Raven shot out a burning crow that created a path of flames, hitting Ayu.

"Tch. Not very strong, but the burning is not that bad. Twin Shadow Walk: Jump Slash!"

She disappeared, leaving Raven defenseless.

"I know all your tricks! You're going to appear in fro-"

He felt her slashes all over him, but he couldn't see her. _Where is she?!_

Then she kicked him to the ground with normal force. "Hmph. You weakling. I never thought you were this weak, Raven."

She started to walk away, "Burning Burster!"

He smirked, shooting out a flock of burning crows. Then he summoned a tornado of flames. It had all hit Ayu with barely any effect.

"W-what?!"

She smirked, creepily. "Didn't I tell you Raven? You're too weak~"

"Kuro mode."

She transformed in the black fox girl but her hair was down and her eyes were crimson red. Her attire was glowing brightly.

"Now are you going to beg for mercy? Or will this humble queen execute her subject?"

Yuki looked at her, "Ayu-chan stop!"

Ayu stared at her, emotionlessly. "Do you want to be executed too~"

Jun stared at her, "Ayu... Delusion Blade!"

He threw several kunai, hitting Ayu. She smiled creepily, enjoying the damage.

"Not bad~ You're stronger than Raven that's for sure~"

She gently touched his chin, as her glistening crimson eyes gazed into his eyes.

Jun couldn't help but stare, _I can't attack!_

"Eun Mode. Millennium Fox!"

Ara used her hyperactive at Ayu. Ayu took all the damage, she smiled with tears falling out.

"Thank you, Ara-nee-sama..."

She turned back to normal, falling down unconscious.

Yuki sighed, "You need a lot of work in controlling Kuro's power, Ayu..."

* * *

**o-o welp more insane Ayu cx**

**ayu: r u obsessed wif my deadly self?**

**YUSH :D**

**ayu: -.-**

**welp bye bye :D**

**the bethma arc has only one chapter -3- which ish next cx**

**chapter twenty will come out soon I PROMISE, i guess qq**


End file.
